


Derrick and I

by hornyfairy



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hornyfairy/pseuds/hornyfairy
Summary: I'm not sure how many pieces I'd like to write about Derrick and I but I could foresee that this will be everlasting.
Kudos: 1





	Derrick and I

Around 11:30 pm last night, the guy I hooked up with a month ago finally said come over! It's the former model guy. I was excited, thrilled. I jumped up from the mattress and went to the toilet. I needed to douche as I was expecting him to fuck me for a favorable amount of time. The last time we were together, he revealed to me his most private feelings, he called me an angel, hugged me from behind and kissed my head.

Around 11:45 pm I arrived. Went into his room upstairs. His dad was sleeping a few steps from his room. The risk for us to get caught was there. I liked it even though it was a low risk. I sat on his bed, just waiting for him to do his stuff. By this time he was fixing his room while I was watching his every move. “That body!” I thought. I was very impatient but I didn't want to rush him, he had his own pace and I just wanted to work with him. It seemed that my body really wanted to rush him but my head and my heart told me not to. It’s good that my brain and my heart were working together against my body. 

“So what’s new with you?” He said. I didn’t feel like the question was intrusive because even though this was just a hook up, I felt the need to have a small chat with him. “Not much but I have started writing. It gives me that creative energy flow to go on with life amidst this quarantine.” I replied nonchalantly without expecting him to be interested in what’s up with my life. “Oh! Can I read what you wrote?” My heart stopped for a while and my head malfunctioned. What should I say? On one hand I don’t mind letting people read my work but on the other, I felt slightly embarrassed with the thought of him reading my work. “Okay, I’ll give you the link later.” What did I just say??? Why did my mouth betray my brain and heart??? My body was fighting back. I guess it was okay to say that because hey what could possibly go wrong? 

“How long has it been since we last met?” he asked. My ears twitched a little at what he just asked. You don’t get to hear a lot of men saying this to you. “I think it’s almost a month since we last met.” I answered, trying not to reveal to him I was annoyed with the fact that it had been a month. The wait was worth it because I got to see his beautiful face. “That’s a long time. Sorry I made you wait that long,” he retorted. Why did he apologize? God knows why. 

“I trust you to take care of my needs tonight?” 

“Sure, babe. I’ll give you my all,” he replied.

“Thanks.” The assurance made me more comfortable and more eager to do naughty stuff with him. He quickly got on top of me. He kissed me. I reciprocated. After a few kisses on my lips and my neck he stopped. He got up to take a full view of my presence as if something was wrong. I looked at him, puzzled, wondering why he stopped. He said “Eh, what is this? Why do you still have clothes on?” By this time he was fully naked. I wasn't because I liked it when he undressed me.

He took of my shirt and started to kiss my neck, my chest, my abs. He went to my waist and my entire body wriggled. My hand held his head. It was a reflex. I didn't want him to stop but I didn't exactly want him to go on. Maybe he noticed so he slowed down. I took off my pants. Now I was almost naked. I was just wearing my briefs. As I pulled down my pants, I could feel he was staring intently at me like a hawk ready to swoop down on its prey. He told me to take off my briefs. I slowly took it off absentmindedly. He commented “Man, look at that! I miss your bubbly ass,” and smacked it. The pain went straight to my brain and I let out a soft moan. It tingled, it stung, it felt good. 

He asked me to lie down, revealing my naked back. He took some massage oil. “Let me give you a massage,” he said. I replied “What? But I want to give you a massage.” He ignored me and rubbed some oil on my body. His hands were really good. He cracked my back like he knew I wanted it. My spine realigned like an abacus. His hands moved to my ass. He grabbed and squeezed it. I wasn't looking because I wanted to be surprised, then he kissed the cheeks and proceeded to tongue my hole. His tongue was strong, agile, very warm. I enjoyed it.

After he was done licking my hole, he pressed his body on me. I could feel his whole weight on top of me. His dick was HARD! He rubbed it between my cheeks. My hole was twitching, impatient to take his whole flesh inside me but I had to control my body. I couldn't let my hole dictate my actions. He kept on rubbing for a while, easing my hole. From this you can see that he was very caring. I just thought he was gentle. Very gentle. He kept teasing me until at one point I thought he was gonna finally put it in and I said “Wait, did you have sex with someone else after our last time together?” He said “Yes but it was just oral.” I replied “Okay, I brought condoms for you.”

He ripped the package and put on the thin condom on his dick. His long, thick, massive, uncut dick. I raised my pelvis so that he could see the full round shape of my ass. I could sense he liked it. He pressed his body on me. Teased my hole with his dick and slowly putting it in. He was so careful not to hurt me. It was already in. It didn't hurt, very surprising. It was a very different experience. He continued to fuck me while kissing my neck and sucking my ear.

At this moment, I felt like we were one. I felt like my body has merged with his. We were one body, one soul, one emotion. He lied down away from our position. He commanded me to lay next to him. “Come here, I want you next to me.” I obeyed and snuggled in his armpit. He kissed my eyes, my cheeks. He rubbed his nose against mine like dogs or whatever animals do. The room turned cold. The air conditioner was powerful. I was shivering. He noticed and I said “I'm shivering.” “You are, it's okay.” After he said that I pulled him harder to my body just to feel his warmth. He reciprocated and hugged me tighter. His warmth felt so familiar. It felt as if we had been together for a thousand years. “Let me turn off the air cond” he said. We just laid there, kissing and enjoying each other’s company.

“Let’s shower.” He invited me to his bathroom. Before we left the room, he checked if his father was around. He wasn’t so we went to his bathroom. I tiptoed because I didn’t want to be caught. It wouldn’t happen anyway because the coast was clear. It was silly but I just felt like I needed to tiptoe. Thank God he didn’t notice. I sat on the toilet bowl. The lights weren’t on and all I could see was a glimpse of his body from the moonlight emanating through the small window. His body looked amazing. Fair but not too fair. His figure was enchanting. It was like somebody had made sure his body stayed firm, smooth like satin. The moonlight definitely gave him a glow. I was just in awe, taking in the full view of this mesmerizing piece of flesh. As I was admiring the view, I felt a sudden cold splash of water from the top of my head. I realized that he took the shower head and aimed it at me. He made sure that my entire body was wet. I just sat there like a helpless human being. My eyes didn’t leave him. He pumped some liquid into his palm and rubbed it together. His hands were washing my body. He rubbed my neck, my shoulder, my chest, my bum. “Close your eyes,” he whispered. I obeyed without hesitation. My mind was blank, I didn’t want to think too much of it. I just wanted to put my presence into his hands. I felt a foamy substance on my face, his hands were circling my face with this substance. “Okay, I’m gonna rinse it out now,” he whispered in my left ear. Next, he pumped another liquid into his hand and proceeded to wash my hair. He rubbed it and gave my head a massage. I rinsed it off and allowed some space for him to get into the shower. I didn’t know which one was the body wash so my eyes were scanning the bottles on the shelf. He took the bottle and washed his body on his own. I wanted to reciprocate but it seemed like he wanted to do it by himself. His body was glistening. I wanted to touch it. It looked like an invitation so without thinking I rubbed my hands on his chest, felt the full firmness of his wide pecs. 

After we were done, I took the towel and proceeded to dry myself. My brain and heart asked me if he also wanted to dry me but my body just continued to do what it wanted to do. We went back into his room. I lied down in his bed. He came near me and said “Let’s continue, shall we?” I just nodded. He kissed me. My hands were holding his head as his tongue maneuvered itself inside my mouth. He went down south and brushed his fingers on my waist. I counted in my head. One, two three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Ten fingers. My body convulsed at the touch of his long, individual fingers. He grabbed my dick. It was a full, tight grab. “You’re very hard,” he said. I blushed and just closed my eyes. He slowly put his mouth on my dick. My hands grabbed a fistful of his hair, it felt nice and smooth. He’s got a whole set of hair. “Oh, Derrick.” I called his name. He looked at me and smiled. “You love to explore my body, huh?” A sense of wit was in the air. “I love what I see,” he replied. “Hey, come here,” I called him. “It’s my turn now.” I gently grabbed his shoulder and pushed him into the bed. I kissed his eyes, his nose, his soft lips. I went down to his chest and pushed my tongue, first on his right nipple and then on his left. I gave his abs a few kisses before I grabbed his thick dick. I slowly played with it, admiring this uncut dick. 

“I’m gonna blow you, okay?” 

“But I have lube on my dick.”

“It’s okay, I don’t mind.” I proceeded to take in his six inch inside my mouth. My tongue played with the head. Licking it up and down like a popsicle. The difference was temperature. “Ahhhh,” he let out a soft moan. I got up and sat on top of him. I began to rub my ass on his dick. “Oh yeah.” He gave a quick response. After a while he started to give back. As I was humping his dick, he also humped me. It was reciprocal. Communication that needs not to be communicated. His chest was wide, I held it and stopped moving my pelvis. He grabbed my ass and continued to hump the slope between my cheeks. Exhaustion seemed to seep in. I lied down next to him. “You’re so cute… and slutty. Just the right combination.” I didn’t know how to react to his remark so I just smirked. I turned around and he spooned me. Before I knew it, we fell asleep. I woke up and took my phone to see what time it was. 4 am, shit I have to go home. “Hey, Derrick.” I whispered and grabbed his left hand. “I have to go, it’s 4 o’clock.” “Okay, I’ll walk you out.” At the door, I waved him goodbye. Before I left he told me “Text me when you’re safely home.” I got into my car and drove away. The morning breeze was quiet, calm and peaceful. It resonated with my brain and my heart. 

The next day, I got curious. I took my phone and texted him.

“Hey, Derrick. Did you cum last night?”

“Hey. No, I didn’t. Why?”

“Oh I wish I had made you cum.”

“It’s okay. It was a good session.”

“I still wish I had made you cum.”

“Sometimes it’s good to just leave things as it is so we can have something to look forward to.”

“You’re right. I did enjoy our session last night. Looking forward to our next encounter.”

“Yeah, we had a good time. I’ll see you when I see you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how many pieces I'd like to write about Derrick and I but I could foresee that this will be everlasting.


End file.
